


Jade West being a top

by cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: BDSM Undertones, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord/pseuds/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord
Summary: Based off of a video on YouTube called "Jade West being a top (pt2)"Basically jade x everyoneBut nothing actually happens. Sorry.⚠️ warning ⚠️Underlying theme of d/sEnjoyThis story is also posted on wattpad. If posted anywhere else please contact me.
Relationships: Andre Harris/Jade West, Beck Oliver/Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West, Robbie Shapiro/Jade West
Kudos: 62





	Jade West being a top

Soooo I told myself I wasn't allowed to write FanFiction because I had a VERY low grade and I needed to get it up. And then in the middle of hw I took a YouTube break and wrote this fic as a comment. It was a comment! Not a fic. .... until someone said "you just made a fanfic"  
*sigh* obviously I can't self punish.  
I ALSO JUST REALIZED THAT I CANT SHOW YOU THE VIDEO SO YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO LOOK IT UP YOURSELF OR SOMETHING. But I gave you time stamps so...  
...  
0:04

"But you owe me baby girl" Jade says to Cat pointing her finger at the others chest. Cat watches wide eyed listening very closely to everything jade says.

...

0:13

"Don't touch mommy" Jade says lowly, removing Beck's band from her thigh. He proceeds to listen to what 'mommy' said, retracting his hands to his own jean pockets.

...

0:44

"Cat. Guess what I love?" Jade asks as she walked down aisle.

"What?" Cats timid voice barely reached Jades ear, but she heard her.

"Slapping perky red heads" Jade says darkly. She knew Cat would listen *very closely* to what she was saying. She sat down satisfied with her statement.

...

0:53

"I want coffee" Jade sighs as she picked distastefully at her salad. Beck looked up at her.

"What's the magic word?" He asked. Displeased she looked him directly in the eyes.

"Get me some coffee." She demands making sure Beck knew she wasn't playing.

...

1:10

"Looks who's being real quiet" Jade announces to the world looking at the back of the pretty little red head. She gained everyone's attention. Well not everyone since cat didn't turn around. Instead cat decided to play with the rubber bands that were in between her fingers. They were much more interesting than this conversation.

"I'm just not that hungry right now" cat says. Her voice small, not wanting Jades attention at the moment.

"Yeah. Why don't you tell everyone the truth" Jade says not buying cats bullshit.

"Leave me alone" cat dares to say. She didn't want to confess in front of everyone.

"What's going on here?" Andre asks. He was a bit concerned for cat. He also wasn't sure how to react to the little show that was happening in front of him. Jade jumped down from off the beam to the ground. She stalked over to cat who still didn't take her attention off of her hands. How ever the little red head did become a little stiff.

"Our pristine little Cat" Jade pauses for a little. It was for dramatic affect but also to insure she was in charge. "has never had a taco"

...

1:45

Jade took the clip off of her bag and made eye contact with Robbie for a split second. His lips were parted a bit, he was very unsure where this was going.

"Here" she says grabbing ahold of Rex, robbie's NOT doll and clipping the pen onto his uh oh area.

Rex screamed in pain, and Robbie wasn't sure what to do. Jade smirked as she watched Robbie and Rex freak out. This was a warning as to what was to come.

...

2:27

Andre was upset. He was really about to go off. Jade placed her hand upon his upper arm. Grabbing firmly to gain his attention."Hey hey" she says until he quieter down.

"Baby stop talking" she says quickly before turning back to the people in front of them.

...

3:04

The song ended and jade took of the headphones.

"What did you think?" She asked Andre. She didn't recan answer. Instead all she got was a blank stare. Andre looked at her like she was a goddess. His mouth little bit ajar as he stared at the most beautiful person in the world. Also her voice was amazing.

She smiled a bit from the reaction she received from the other.

"Did you like that?" She asked softly but still demanding.

...  
575 words


End file.
